The overall objective of this study is design of a number of mental health service quality evaluation techniques to be combined into a Service Quality Profile. The Profile for a given agency or facility will be formed by scores of the nine scales which comprise the profile. The critical areas of service quality for which scales are under development are: Physical Environment, administrative structure and procedures, staff training and qualifications, staff commitment and morale, patient integrity and safety, appropriateness of treatment, patient satisfaction, short-term outcome and relative cost. The general hope of the project is the development of a workable Service Quality Profile applicable to in-patient, out-patient, and community based mental health agencies and usable for indicating relative quality with regard to each of the nine elements, as well as the total profile. Once the Profile is in general use, the quality of a single agency's services can be reviewed over time or various agencies can be compared and major relative deficiencies and strengths of each pointed out. In order to meet these goals, each critical area will be developed by the following procedure: review of the pertinent literature, development of an operational definition, design of a test instrument, limited field testing and finally refinement of the instrument and testing at a number of different agencies. During the first sixteen months of the project work has focused primarily on these critical areas: patient satisfaction, staff morale, staff qualifications, patient integrity and safety and appropriateness of treatment.